<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The wish by Stranger_In_Town</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873548">The wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_In_Town/pseuds/Stranger_In_Town'>Stranger_In_Town</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghostbusters (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_In_Town/pseuds/Stranger_In_Town</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin has issues. It's her birthday and she doesn't want to make a big deal about it .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Holtz!". Erin Can't help chuckle. "What are you doing?". she tries to pull the hands away that are covering her eyes.</p><p>The small engineer grins from behind the seated physicist. "How did you know it was me ?".</p><p>"Who else would it be?". Erin tries to roll her her eyes but is unable to. She gives a little pinch to the side of one of the small but strong hands stopping her from seeing anything.</p><p>"HEY!". Holtz pulls her hands away abruptly. Looking at the flesh that felt the sting. "Meany". The blonde pouts. "I just wanted to surprise you".</p><p>Erin turns in her chair seeing the pout." It wasn't that hard".<br/>
Now she rolls her eyes.</p><p>Holtz cradles her injured hand. "You have to kiss it better if you want your surprise". She then holds her hand out wiggling her fingers. Grinning like a Cheshire cat.</p><p>The older woman wrinkles her nose. " You probably haven't even washed your hands".</p><p>The engineer sticks her tongue out. "Fine. You don't get your surprise then Erin". She then strides away. Nose up in the air as she heads back upstairs.</p><p>Erin just shakes her head and goes back to working on her calculations. She hadn't even noticed the other's absence as she was deep in her theory. </p><p>A few minutes later she's pulled back out from her work by a grumbling Abby</p><p>"Erin , why did you pinch Holtzmann?". The short brunette place's her hands on her hips as she glares down at the physicist.</p><p>Erin once again rolls her eyes. "I couldn't see and she wouldn't move her hands away from my eyes".</p><p>Abby pinches her nose and takes a deep breath. "Okay, so why didn't you come upstairs?".</p><p>Erin frowns heavily. "What for?".</p><p>"Your goddamn surprise you idiot". Abby loses her cool. Throwing her arms up in frustration. "She worked so hard on it".</p><p>"Wait, what? You mean she was serious about there being a surprise?". Erin's blinks rapidly searching her friends eyes filled with annoyance.</p><p>Abby shakes her head. "Of course she was serious. Why wouldn't she be?".</p><p>"Well, because....well, Holtz didn't say anything . She just covered my eyes for no reason. No explanation ...so I pinched her when she wouldn't let up then she wanted me to kiss her hand better which I didn't". She finishes almost proudly . Forgetting why Abby was there and the surprise. </p><p>"You two are driving me crazy". Abby exhales loudly. "Erin, get up stairs". She points her finger up the staircase.</p><p>Erin huffs putting her pen down and pushing up out of her chair. She grumbles stomping up the stairs to the second floor then Abby pushers her to keep going all the way to the rooftop.</p><p>Patty shakes her head. "Should of just told her there was a ghost up here".</p><p>Erin's eyes go wide. All around  was balloons,streamers , twinkling fairy lights and smack in the middle was a table with a cake on it burning brightly. Candles melting all over it.<br/>
"What is all of this?".</p><p>Holtzmann appears from behind. She stands beside the auburn hair beauty. "Birthday's are important". She mumbles keeping her gaze down  and hiding behind her yellow tinted glasses with the thick black frames.</p><p>Erin closes her eyes. "Abby I told you not to....</p><p>The short brunette holds her hands up now standing beside Patty on the other side of the small table. "I didn't".</p><p>Erin's brows furrow . The corner's of her eyes crinkling . She turns her attention to the younger woman beside her. "How?"

</p>
<p>Holtzmann clears her throat and tugs on her ear . "It's not hard to find out somebody's birthday. There's this thing called the internet.... </p><p>"You did all this for me?". Erin cuts the blonde off who's still not looking at her.</p><p>Holtzmann shrugs, shifting nervously. "Just wanted to do something nice for you". She rubs her neck and raises her gaze . </p><p>Erin smiles warmly and reaches out taking the hand she pinched and brings it to her lips placing a soft kiss. "Thank you".</p><p>Patty and Abby share a look with each other.</p><p>Holtzmann blinks looking down at her hand. "You're welcome".</p><p>"Can you come and blow out the damn candles before there's nothing left". Patty yells but she's beaming. </p><p>"Yeah". Erin chuckles moving to the small table. The engineer's hand still in hers.</p><p>"Wait". Holtzmann squeezes the hand gently. "Don't forget to make a wish".</p><p>The older woman smiles shyly . She takes a deep breath and blows the candles out.she then takes in the number 43 done in yellow icing on the chocolate cake. "Another year older". She sighs heavily and releases the warm hand she had still been holding. This was why she didn't want to celebrate. She didn't need the reminder of her age or all the years wasted.</p><p>Abby clears her throat and hands a knife to her old friend.
"Slice that baby up so we can eat it". </p><p>Erin takes the knife with a shaky hand. She places the tip in the middle of the cake. She was starting to breath heavy.</p><p>Patty looks at the birthday woman with concern. " Girl, you look like your about to either throw up or pass out". </p><p>Erin drops the knife and takes a step back. Her hand going to her chest. "I... I can't do this". She then turn and stumbles her way back inside the building leaving the other's to watch with worry and confusion.</p><p>Holtzmann frowns heavily. Her shoulders dropping.</p><p>"I'll talk to her. See what's going on in that head of hers". Abby exhales loudly as she makes her way inside. </p><p>Patty moves around the table and place's a arm around the young engineer. "You okay Holtzy baby?"</p><p>Holtzmann shrugs her shoulders, holding back tears.<br/>
She pulls from the taller woman's embrace and looks at the cake on the small table. Her jaw clenching, eye's burning . The blonde kicks her leg out, knocking over the table and cake with it.

</p>
<p>"HOLTZY!!!". Pattys eyes are wide and she watches as the engineer takes off </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abby finds Erin in the bathroom , on the floor. Back against the wall. Sobbing. "What's going on?". She sits down beside her friend. </p><p>"I'm old". Erin sniffles.</p><p>Abby shakes her head. "You're not old. Don't you know 40 is the new 30?".</p><p>Erin scoffs wiping her nose with her sleeve. "No".</p><p>Abby puts her arm around her friends shoulders.</p><p>"I'm disgusting". The teary eyed physicist mumbles.</p><p>"Well , you do have snot". Abby tries to lighten the mood.
"Everywhere".</p><p>Erin drops her head. "I made a wish. A wish I shouldn't even want to make". She takes a deep shuddering breath. "But I couldn't help it". More tears well</p><p>"Did you wish somebody dead ?". </p><p>"No!!"</p><p>Abby gently squeezes her friends shoulders. "I can't help if you don't tell me".</p><p>Erin closes her eyes and tilts her head back. "I wished... I want Holtzmann. To be with her but that's totally inappropriate . I'm like 11 years older than her and she's a colleague and a friend and so wonderful and I'm.......old". She throws her hands up.</p><p>"Will you stop saying that". Abby groans shaking her head.
"Holtzmann is in love with you. She doesn't give a shit about the age difference. She thinks you're just as wonderful". She then smiles warmly . Eyes twinkling </p><p>Erin's mouth open and closes. "What?".</p><p>"For someone so smart..... Abby shakes her head again then starts laughing. "She's head over heels for you. Or in her case ... bowling shoes". </p><p>Erin shakes her head. " No, no . She doesn't.... like that. No".

</p>
<p>"Erin, breath". Abby grips her friends hand. </p><p>The physicist clutches her chest again.</p><p>Patty throws the door open not caring if she was interrupting a moment or if any one was behind the door. " Holtzy is gone ". She pants</p><p>-</p><p>Holtzmann zooms through the busy streets on her motorcycle , ecto2. She didn't know where she was going. She just had to keep going. Keep moving.</p><p>The blonde could feel the phone in her pocket vibrating but ignored it. She couldn't deal with anyone right now. She couldn't even deal with herself. The emotions the engineer was feeling , screaming inside of her.  </p><p>She goes faster . Not caring as she weaves through the traffic, horns honking.</p><p>She skidds to a halt outside of Higgins and takes her glasses off . Wiping her eyes roughly as she glares at the building. "Fucking Idiot"

</p>
<p>She puts her glasses back on and takes off once again.</p><p>-</p><p>Erin paces the first floor. Phone in hand. The other hand in her hair. "Please Holtz". She pressed the call option once again.

</p>
<p>It had been hour's. Abby and Patty were out looking for the missing engineer. She had stayed behind in hope's the blonde would return safe and sound.</p><p>"Shit". She cursed as this time it went straight to voicemail. She pulled at her hair and stomped her foot. "Fuck".</p><p>"Such language".</p><p>Erin spins around to see the blonde engineer who's face is wind burned and hair a mess. "Holtz, oh my god. I've been so worried". </p><p>Holtzmann looks everywhere but the physicists. "Sure."
The engineer mumbles.

</p>
<p>Erin frowns heavily. "I was...all of us were". She then remembers the other women who are out in search still. "I have to tell them you're back". She quickly start's texting Abby.</p><p>Holtzmann move's towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed".</p><p>"Holtz, wait. Please". Erin chase's after the retreating scientists</p><p>"What? I'm tired". Holtzmann huffs out. Blowing hair from her face.</p><p>Erin slips in front of the younger woman on the stairs and takes a deep breath. "Would um.... would you like. I mean... she wrings her hands together nervously. "Date me". She blurts out.

</p>
<p>Holtzmann blinks rapidly. She takes her glasses off. Her lungs holding in her last breath as she stares up at the physicists on the next step up from her.</p><p>Erin bounces on her feet nervously. "That's what I wished for". she admits softly</p><p>The blonde finally breaths out the breath she had been holding. "Oh".</p><p>Erin swallow's hard. Her chest was feeling tight again. "Sorry, I'll..... she goes to move away feeling stupid. Why did she let herself believe Abby. She chastised herself but then felt a hand grip her wrist. Stopping her from moving any further.</p><p>"Okay". Holtzmann nods her head.</p><p>Erin blinks in confusion.</p><p>The small engineer then reaches up with her free hand after tucking her glasses into her shirt pocket and cups the older woman's cheek. "I'll date you".</p><p>Erin inhales sharply. "But ...why?".</p><p>Holtzmann raises a brow. She steps up onto the step the taller woman is on.  "Because I wished for the same thing , every moment of everyday ever since you walked into our lab at Higgins". She then wraps her arms around Erin.</p><p>"Oh". Erin melts against the younger woman.</p><p>Holtzmann smiles shyly. She learns up placing a soft kiss to the physicist lips.</p><p>Erin returns the smile. Her lips tingling. "Can I have another one?".</p><p>The blonde chuckles kissing the auburn hair beauty firmly. She feels a hand on the back of her neck. She presses into the warm body. "You can have as many as you want whenever you want". She mumbles over the twitching lips. </p><p>Erin smiles against the younger woman's lips. "Good to know".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My first Ghostbuster fic posted and I posted One without Kevin in it . Whoopsie doodle lol I didn't even realise till I was finishing up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>